1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to information management at a worksite and more specifically to techniques for producing and/or interacting in augmented reality with paper plots for which accompanying metadata is accessible.
2. Background Information
Many worksites, for example construction sites, are not conducive to the use of traditional computing equipment. Traditional desktop and notebook computers typically require some type of indoor office environment to be used comfortably. For example, one typically requires some type of a table on which to place the desktop or notebook computer, and some type of chair in which to sit while operating the computer. In attempts to accommodate such requirements, temporary offices (e.g., trailers) may be brought to the worksite. However, tying computing equipment to a temporary office has a number of disadvantages. For example, the temporary office is typically placed at a fixed location at the worksite remote from the work activities. One generally cannot simultaneously view a portion of the construction project of interest and operate the computing equipment at the same time.
While more portable computing equipment, such as ultra mobile personal computers (PCs) (collectively UMPCs) and/or cellular telephones may be employed, the user interfaces conventionally found on such equipment has hindered their use at worksites. Such equipment typically include small navigation controls (e.g., small buttons), which may be difficult to select by a user due to their size and proximity to other controls. Further, such equipment typically includes small display screens, which may limit a user to viewing only a small portion of a large plot at any one time (with features displayed at a discernable size).
Given the limitations of conventional computing equipment, field works have previously generally employed an inefficient amalgam of techniques to perform tasks at worksites. Commonly, paper plots are printed using desktop and/or notebook computers (and attached peripherals) in the temporary office, and these paper plots are then carried to the location of the work activities. There, the field worker may read the information printed on the paper plots, and use such information in making decisions, instructing other field workers, and the like. Should different (e.g., more detailed) information be required concerning some aspect of the paper plot, the field worker may need to make a trip back to the temporary office and print out additional information. This may occur repeatedly as the field worker discovers information is needed, and has to travel back and forth to the temporary office to retrieve it.
Further, while at the location of work activities, the field worker may desire to capture a variety of types of field data for planning, inspection, project revision and other purposes. The field worker may annotate (e.g., make pen or pencil markings) on the paper plots. They may take photographs of the location of work activities with a camera (e.g. a digital camera). Further, they may record information about each photograph, as well as other types of note, by hand in a field notebook or on other papers. Similarly, they may dictate audio notes into a recording device.
Once the field data has been collected, the field work may travel back to the temporary office and update computer aided design (CAD) and database files accessible via the desktop and notebook computers, in light of the annotations on the paper plots, photographs, and hand written notes in the field notebook. As is apparent, there are numerous disadvantages inherent to this process. First, it is inconvenient to have to return to the temporary office in the first place. Further, the update of the CAD and database files once at the temporary office can be labor intensive and error prone. The relationship between the annotations on the paper plots, photographs, field notes and/or audio recordings and other project data maintained in the CAD and database files is often maintained in the field worker head (i.e. in their memory) or in cryptic notes recorded in their field notebook. The field worker typically must describe such relationships accurately when updating CAD and database files, or important relationship information may be lost. Even if no relationship information is lost, the entire process may be time consuming and burdensome for the field worker.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved techniques for information management at a worksite, including techniques for delivering information related to paper plots and capturing information related to the paper plots.